This invention relates generally to input/output (I/O) hub interfacing within a computing environment, and more particularly to connected I/O hub management.
During the manufacture of systems comprised of multiple frames or subsystems (e.g., central electronics complex (CEC) and input/output (I/O) frames), it is beneficial to be able to test the functionality and external connectivity of the system's main computing subsystem (e.g., CEC frame) in a stand-alone configuration without being connected to other subsystems (e.g., I/O frames). Advantages of a stand-alone test include reduced hardware cost and, with less components involved, improved fault isolation.
Most of the capabilities of a CEC frame (e.g., CPU, memory, and nest capabilities) can be tested in a stand-alone configuration, but much of the functionality in the I/O hub chip (which is also a part of the CEC frame) requires capabilities typically provided only by components in an I/O frame or subsystem. A nest component of a CEC frame includes various chips, such as system control chips, cache chips, and memory storage controller chips.
One comprehensive solution for testing the I/O hub of a CEC frame is to abandon the philosophy of a stand-alone configuration and attach an I/O frame; however, this is also the most expensive solution. Many early-life failures of I/O related components in a CEC frame can be exposed without requiring the functionality of a full I/O frame. Also, the increased number of components involved in the system test reduces the isolation capabilities of I/O-hub focused tests.
Another solution is the connection of special test vehicles to the CEC frame I/O ports. These units are typically much less expensive than a full I/O frame and are designed to provide specific test functionality. This can be an effective method for testing I/O functionality of a CEC during (semi) stand-alone testing. However, similar drawbacks as those described above regarding a full I/O frame connection also apply to using a test vehicle; that is, there is expense in acquiring and potentially developing these test vehicles. Also, when attempting to isolate a fault, the test vehicles themselves need to be considered as a possible source of failures.